My Bloody Valentine
by Shadystar
Summary: Trying to understand humans better, Castiel decided to learn more about their traditions and decides to surprise the Winchesters. No grafic violence (despite the name).
**OK, I know its actually 's day, but I started this story after seeing a FB fanpage post and made a comment that gave me an idea for a fanfic of what Cas would have been like on his first Valentine's day on (while taking a different perspective from how we see it). But of course it was Valentine's Day when I started it and I had plans. After that I've been distracted until now. Despite the name its actually not gory. It's just for laughs ans the title seemed to fit some of the themes (and I like that song by Good Charlotte, so I figured 'why not?'). If you don't like it sorry, its not my best, but I just thought I'd share it anyway.**

 **Anyhow, enough of my rambling. I do not own Supernatural or it's characters (dang it!). Please R &R and enjoy.**

* * *

My Bloody Valentine

It was just past 11 pm on February 14th. Dean and Sam were driving back to their hotel room after spending the night slaying a pack of werewolves. After years of hunting, they've noticed a pattern where they always seemed to run into werewolves a lot more closer to Valentine's Day. With modern technology and the popularity of internet dating, it's easier than ever for werewolves to pray on hopeful singles to rip the hearts out of.

While dealing with werewolves is exhausting, a part of them found it a nice distraction from the constant reminder of what living the life of a hunter has taken from them. Sam hasn't really celebrated Valentines Day since Jess died and he went back on the road with his brother.

Dean on the other hand, has never had a 'real' Valentine's Day. He only had one or two serious girlfriends in his life, but John always discouraged his boys from setting roots anywhere for too long. In some ways, Dean had a similar pattern to the werewolves by scouting single women in bars, though his intentions were entirely different.

When he was a teen, Dean remembered noticing his dad would always send him and Sam to see a movie so he could have the hotel room to entertain dates for a few hours and eventually started following suit.

"You know, ater I went away to college, this isn't exactly how I pictured spending all of my Valentine's Days." Sam commented.

"Yeah, you've always been the boring one." Dean smirked. "If there's anything I've learned from hunting, it's that werewolf blood is a better pheromone than cologne."

"Don't tell me you're still going to the bar?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"The night is still young, Grandpa." The older brother retorted. "I'm just going to swing by the room and clean up a little before I check out the bar down the block. Maybe you should come with me to find your own date. You could stand to loosen up a bit."

"You know who really needs to loosen up? Castiel." The younger brother replied.

"You're just jealous that he likes me better." Dean joked. "Besides, I doubt angels approve of premarital sex."

"I think I'm just going to wash up and go to bed." Sam concluded. "Can you try to get the girl to take you back to her place or ay least get your own room. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"It's not my fault her roommates locked her out." Dean defended himself. "Besides, you have no problem falling asleep in the car when we're on the road."

A few minutes later, the brothers arrived at their hotel; but were surprised (and slightly disturbed) when they opened the door to find pictures of hearts and banners saying "Happy Valentine's Day" across the room.

"It's like cupid threw up in here." Dean said slightly disturbed.

"If cupid was a werewolf." Sam said, noticing some of the hearts looked like human hearts.

As if on cue, Castiel walked into view from the restroom.

"Cas, what is all of this?" Dean demanded.

"I have decided that since I am going to be here for a while, that I should try to blend in more with the human population by learning about their traditions and customs." Castiel informed the Winchesters.

At that moment Sam noticed something odd under Castiel's trench coat.

"Where are your pants?" The younger brother asked.

Dean suddenly realized, "Dude, don't tell me-"

"According to my finding, it is customary for angels to wear diapers on the 14th of February." Castiel confirmed as both brothers shuttered, trying to get the image out if their heads. "My research has also told me that tradition entails the exchanging of stale candy and cards that expresses to others how they make you feel."

The angel dug into his pocket and handed each of the brothers a chalky heart candy from the candy dish in the hotel lobby. He reached into his other pocket and handed them the folded Post-it marked 'D' and 'S'.

Dean opened his and read it out loud with a confused expression. "Dear Dean, you give me a heart attack."

"Dear Sam, you don't affect me physically in any way." Sam read slightly hurt and relieved at the same time, as Dean laughed.

"I hope you enjoyed your gifts." Castiel replied. "The one tradition I couldn't figure out is why its required for me to shoot humans with an arrow?" Castiel inquired as he lifted the crossbow found earlier under Dean's bed.

"Whoa, whoa!" Both brothers shouted trying to gently pry the hunting weapon from the angel's hands.

"That's okay, Cas." Dean reassured. "You already did so much for your first Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, you don't want to set the standards too high for next year." Sam blurted out before Dean elbowed him in the rib to be quiet.

"Vey well." Castiel agreed, not wanting to over step his boundaries. "So are there any other traditions I should know about this day?"

"Uhh…" Dean stalled, not knowing how to bring up the "unholy" subject.

"Actually…" Sam said. "Dean and I have this brother tradition that, after a long day of hunting, we go to a bar and have a couple of drinks to loosen up, possibly talk to some girls. We actually just came home to clean up."

"And it's just the two of you?" The angel inquired hoping for an invite.

Both quickly nodded.

"So be it." Castiel agreed, slightly disappointed. "After all, my father has never been a big fan of drinking establishments."

Both brothers slightly rejoiced as they quickly cleaned themselves up and jumped into the impala.

"I thought you were too good to go to a bar to pick up women on Valentine's Day." Dean teased Sam as they were putting on their seat belts.

"I just didn't want to be home when he took off the diaper." Sam responded as Dean drove off.

The End.


End file.
